


Spread Your Gay Little Wings

by Lilzinger



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Bitty, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilzinger/pseuds/Lilzinger
Summary: Bitty and Jack meet at a gay club and hook up a couple days before their first practice together, awkwardness ensues~Basically the Genderbent AU that I’ve wanted for a while but couldn’t find, so I wrote it :)
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Eric “Bitty” Bittle & OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Spread Your Gay Little Wings

Coming out with Sky had seemed like a good idea at the time, it was the perfect chance to “spread her gay little wings” as Sky had put it. But that was before the club became overcrowded, loud, and sweaty. Sky had also said she would stick with her the whole time, but oh! Look at that she wasn’t here. She hoped her best friend could feel her unimpressed stare from wherever she was in the club. She couldn’t even drown her sorrows in a drink because her “rebellious” streak began and ended with coming to the club in the first place. Erica sighed and scanned the room again, hoping to spot a flash of Sky’s green hair. 

“Hey.”

Erica nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and a voice at her ear. Her pride wishes she could say that the loud squeal she produced was made by a nearby bar stool being moved, but well, Erica Bittle’s mama didn’t raise a liar.

“Um. Hello?” Erica said as she turned fully to face the stranger. 

Erica gasped once she finally took in the person standing in front of her. She was probably the prettiest woman she’d ever laid her eyes on, she had short dark curly hair, that was shaved on the sides, cheekbones that could cut glass- and the bluest eyes Erica had ever seen. The woman smiled slightly, and Erica had to make an incredible effort to lift her jaw from the floor, in favor of not looking anymore like a fool. 

“Oh my, I was not expecting to meet someone as beautiful as you tonight.” 

Erica was so focused on suppressing her wince at her awkward nervous rambling, that she almost missed the adorable blush that spread across the strangers face. Feeling her confidence bloom and a smirk grow on her face, Erica leaned in closer to the woman to speak.

“Now, it’s not everyday I make a pretty stranger blush, especially not one who looks as good as you doing so. You must forgive me though, it seems I’ve forgotten my manners. I’m Erica, and it truly is a pleasure to meet you.”

“My name’s Jackie, and I certainly didn’t expect to meet a pretty southerner as forward as you.” 

The woman- Jackie gave Erica a smirk of her own, a very attractive smirk at that, and all Erica could think was ‘oh no’, because she was so, so, screwed.

Erica never did find Sky again that night, and she couldn’t find it in herself to be too upset about that. 

+++

Erica felt like she was floating on cloud nine the rest of the week. She’d successfully gone to her first gay bar, she took home the prettiest girl in the world, and she was ready for her first day of practice with her MooMaws famous cherry pie in tow. What could go wrong?

Apparently, a lot. 

+++

“Sky I don’t know what to dooooo,” Erica whined, flopping dramatically across her bed onto her best friends lap. Although Sky wasn’t the most stable pillow, as her whole body was shaking from her barely suppressed giggles. Erica poured and whacked her with the nearest pillow.

“Stop laughing at me asshole! This is serious!!” 

“I’m sorry E, it’s just- this whole thing is ridiculous! You’re my innocent best friend! And you somehow managed to sleep with your new hockey captain. Come on! Tell me that isn’t at least a little bit funny.” 

Ericas pout deepened, and she sat up so she could level Sky with her best glare.

“I’ve had a very hard day, you could stand to be a little more sympathetic! And I’m not that innocent.” Erica huffed, crossing her arms and turning her nose up at the green haired girl. 

Unfortunately this had the opposite of the intended affect, because it only made Sky giggle harder. 

“I really don’t see what’s so terrible about the situation, it sounds like finally spread your gay little wings and banged a really hot girl who just so happens to be your new captain. It doesn’t sound that bad to me, if anything it sounds like an opportunity! From what you’ve said she seemed pretty into you, so this is your chance to get her number.” Sky gave Erica a suggestive look. 

“Sky!! I am not sleeping with my captain! Again! I could barely look her in the eyes during orientation! Much less ask for her number!” Erica screeched. 

Sky sighed and shook her head.

“Well if you aren’t gonna pursue things with her, then you’re just going to have to ignore it and move on.” 

Erica considered her words for a moment, then flopped face first into her bed with a groan.

+++

Monday was the first day of school, but it certainly wasn’t the first day of practice, otherwise known as: Hell. She was doing well in practice, sure, and the other girls were great, in fact she found herself feeling really comfortable and at home with them; something she hadn’t had with her team back home. The girls were great. Which was part of her problem, because one girl in particular was great. Jackie.

Erica knew Jackie was hot, had known she was hot at the club when they first met, had especially known she was hot when she’d gone home with her; but all of that was nothing compared to how hot Jackie was on the ice. She really shouldn’t be this attracted to someone who’s constantly shouting at her- but well... damn she looked good in charge. 

This discovery would have been fine, if she wasn’t trying to get over Jackie. 

Erica groaned as she made her way into the Haus, she’d wandered over in hopes that baking a pie would keep her mind off of the Jackie situation. It seemed to be working at least a little bit, because Erica could feel some of the tension release from her shoulders as she kneaded her dough, it was nice to lose herself in the music playing in her headphones, and the familiar routine baking brought. Unfortunately she was so relaxed and focused she didn’t hear Jackie come in, until she was tapping her shoulder. 

“Hey.”

After Erica was given the chance to properly jump out of her skin, and glare over her shoulder, she surprised even herself by giggling a little hysterically and shooting Jackie a lopsided grin. 

“We’ve really got to stop meeting like this hon, I don’t know if my heart can take it.”

Jackie looked a little taken aback by her, and honestly Erica didn’t blame her, she was a little taken aback herself. That was absolutely the last thing she thought she would be saying to Jackie once they were finally alone. They both stared at each other for a moment, before Jackie’s face broke into a wide grin and she huffed out a laugh of her own.

“You’re probably right, if you keep jumping like that you might hurt your pretty little face.” Her smirk was back in full force, and Erica felt her face erupt in what was probably an embarrassingly bright blush.

“Oh, chirp, chirp Ms. Zimmermann. It’s not my fault you seem to always find me when I’m least expecting it.” Erica suddenly realized what she was saying and felt a wave of awkwardness wash over her. What was she doing?! Flirting?! And Jackie was flirting back?! She had to say something this was getting to be too much.

“So-“

“I wan-“

They both blushed and turned away from each other. 

“Euh, you can go first.” Jackie said awkwardly still not making eye contact. 

“Oh, um, okay. I just wanted to say it’s fine if you wanna just forget anything happened between us. I get that I’m just a frog, and you probably don’t want the girls to kno-“ Erica was cut off by Jackie pulling her into a deep kiss, one Erica almost immediately reciprocated. When they finally pulled apart to breathe, Erica felt almost too stunned to do anything but smile dopily.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that without warning, because of, you know, consent. I just-“ Jackie’s nervous ramblings were cut off by Erica grabbing her by the front of her shirt and pulling her into another kiss. Erica pulled back early this time and gave Jackie another quick peck before speaking. 

“Look! Now we’re even.” She giggled a little at Jackie’s dazed look, proud to have been the one to put it there. She let herself bask in that feeling for a moment, before schooling her expression into something more serious. 

“Before we, erm, do anything, I want you to know that I don’t really do “flings,” I thought I could do it when we hooked up the first time, but I want to take you out on an actual date. And if that’s not something you want I understand...” Erica suddenly felt uncomfortable being so close to Jackie, uncertainty filling her words. She looked back up when she felt Jackie caress her cheek, heat blooming on her face. 

“I would love to go on a date with you Erica. I don’t really like to do “flings” either.” Jackie said gently, her hand never leaving Erica’s face. 

“Okay... okay! Um, I’d really like to kiss you again if that’s alright.” Erica said shyly. 

“Heh, that sounds good to me bud.”

Kissing turned into making out, and that really only stopped when Erica couldn’t stop giggling.

“What is so funny?” Jackie asked looking a little annoyed , although the small smile on her face didn’t make her annoyance very convincing. 

“I’m sorry! It’s just- I finally spread my gay little wings!” 

And Erica found that she really didn’t mind the fondness that spread through her chest at Jackie’s perplexed expression.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I’m new to all this, but sure hope y’all like enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I’d love to hear from you in the comments :)!


End file.
